Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that allows a user to shoot an image that is close to a desired sample.
Description of the Related Art
The quality of a shot image of an object largely depends on settings for image shooting, actions for image shooting, or an image shooting device to be used. However, it is difficult for beginners to figure out what device should be used or what condition is preferable to shoot an image of an object.
For example, the quality of a shot image may depend on the combination of an image shooting device and various parameter values thereof (e.g., ISO sensitivity, compressibility, presence/absence of flash, and luminance value). However, it is difficult for a beginner to choose a proper device, including an accessory, and to adjust each parameter so as to achieve a desired image quality.
In shooting an image, image-shooting composition is an important factor, but a great deal of experience is required to adequately use, hold, and grasp a device, to determine a posture at which an image is shot, and to set the angle of view to suit a subject or the situation. Patent document 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-17865) proposes as one solution an imaging apparatus that gives advice on a posture at which an image is shot so that even a beginner can set a proper image-shooting composition.